Blue Neighbourhood
by ORUL2
Summary: [Chap1Up] Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kalau ia akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Membenci orang setengah mati, tapi berbalik jadi penasaran, hingga tak sadar kalau ia akhirnya jatuh hati. Ya, ia merasakan perasaan yang nyata untuk pertama kalinya, melakukan hal-hal diluar norma sosial.. dan, itu semua terjadi karena satu orang: Park Jimin. [BTS KookMin Jikook real life!au]
1. Prologue

**WARNING!**

This fanfiction contains mature and some psychological contents. It also alludes community issues.

 **Rated:** **M**

* * *

inspired by Troye Sivan

for KookMin

from ORUL2

* * *

 **BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

* * *

 _Aku tidak pernah tahu.. kalau aku bisa sebegininya padamu.._

"Malam, anak-anak!", sapa Sundeuk hyung ketika ia masuk ke Practice Room. Walaupun aku dan para hyungdeul lainnya baru selesai latihan menari, kami tetap menyambut Sundeuk hyung dengan ramah.

"Malam, hyung..!", seru kami bersama sambil membungkukkan tubuh.

"Capek, ya? Tadi latihan apa saja?", tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak capek, kok.. Sudah biasa.", jawab Namjoon hyung diplomatis. "Kami baru selesai menarikan beberapa demo lagu. Jika kau bertanya apa yang kami lakukan seharian, tadi pagi kami pergi ke gym, siang latihan rap dan menyanyi, lalu tadi menari."

Sundeuk hyung hanya manggut-manggut saja, aku berpikir mungkin sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi hanya basa-basi semata. Bukan itu yang mau ia katakan. Ada sesuatu-

"Great job as always, ya?", seru Sundeuk hyung. Ini salah. Nada bicaranya terlalu ceria. Kami berenam tahu sekali kalau apa yang akan dikatakan Sundeuk hyung kemungkinan besar tidak akan kami sukai.

"Jadi, begini, anak-anak.. Sebenarnya.. PD-nim dan beberapa staf memiliki rencana baru untuk kalian."

"Rencana baru?", sahut Hoseok hyung yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya.

"Apa itu, hyung?", tanya Taehyung hyung.

Sundeuk hyung terlihat sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih momen dan kata yang akan dikeluarkannya. Ini sangat tidak baik. "Sebenarnya kami telah melatih seorang trainee secara terpisah belakangan ini. Kami melakukannya karena kami rasa Bangtan tidak akan berjalan hanya dengan enam member saja. Jadi.. kami akan menambah satu anggota lagi untuk Bangtan,.."

Tidak! Apa-apaan?! Bangtan baik-baik saja selama ini dengan enam anggota. Kami klop. Kami hebat. Kami akan menjadi juara di ranah musik Korea. Otak PD-nim sedang konslet atau bagaimana?!

Aku terus berteriak marah di dalam hati. Kurasa semua hyungdeul pun melakukan hal yang sama di dalam hati masing-masing, terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka. Sebelum kami ada yang sempat protes, Sundeuk hyung melanjutkan.

"..dan dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Hyung! Yang benar saja? Tambah anggota? Berarti semua latihan, konsep, lagu, dan koreografi yang telah kita lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia?!", seru Namjoon hyung yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Kukira sebagai leader sementara, ia yang paling bisa mengontrol diri. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Sundeuk hyung menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak sia-sia Namjoonie.. Hanya butuh beberapa improvisasi.."

"Dan berapa banyak kah 'beberapa' itu, hyung?", tanya Yoongi hyung sarkastik.

"Selebihnya akan dijelaskan oleh PD-nim besok, aku hanya menyampaikan kalau member baru Bangtan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kalian masih ada latihan beberapa jam lagi, kan? Gunakan waktu tersebut untuk saling berkenalan dan ajarkan dia semua yang telah kalian dapatkan."

Sebelum Sundeuk hyung berjalan ke arah pintu, aku bersuara, "Hyung, maaf, tapi rasanya Bangtan tidak membutuhkan member baru."

Semua orang terdiam. Ini lah yang ingin dikatakan oleh semua orang, tapi tidak ada yang berani mengutarakannya. Tapi berbeda denganku, aku berani.

"Bangtan akan debut tiga bulan lagi, hyung, demi Tuhan! Semua kerja keras kami akan dirubah total hanya karena ada tambahan satu member? Dalam tiga bulan? Aku rasa tidak, hyung.", lanjutku.

"Jeon Jungkook, jaga ucapanmu!", bentak Sundeuk hyung. "Bang PD, staf, dan juga aku, telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ini bukan rencana mendadak yang bisa dibatalkan begitu saja hanya karena kalian tidak setuju. Terima atau tidak, dia akan menjadi anggota baru kalian. Jadi, lebih baik kalian terima dia dengan lapang dada daripada tidak ada chemistry sama sekali ketika kalian debut nanti. Aku permisi."

BLAM. Pintu ditutup menciptakan keheningan yang mencekam. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara, hanya desahan dan erangan kekesalan yang terdengar di Practice Room ini.

Tidak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Kami semua mendongak melihat ke arah pintu. Semua terasa lambat, suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar begitu menyakiti telinga. Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruang latihan dengan senyuman tidak enaknya, aku yakin kalau tadi ia mendengar semua ucapan kami.

"Halo, semuanya.. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, 1995. Mohon bantuannya!", serunya sambil membungkuk 90°.

Jin hyung lah yang paling pertama berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi selonjoran di lantai. "Hai, Jimin-ah. Namaku Kim Seokjin, panggil Jin hyung saja, ya.", katanya sambil berjalan ke arah Jimin untuk menjabat tangannya.

"Halo, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku leader sementara di Bangtan. Selamat bergabung, Jimin."

"Wah, kita satu line ternyata! Aku Kim Taehyung, jadi temanku, ya?!"

"Tae, jangan main peluk anak orang seperti itu, aish.. Maafkan Taehyung, ya, Jimin-ah. Aku Hoseok, main dancer di Bangtan, salam kenal!"

"Selamat datang.", nada suara yang malas itu akhirnya terdengar juga.

"Namanya Min Yoongi, dia tiga bulan lebih muda dariku, tapi tetap saja dia 93-liner.", sahut Jin, memperkenalkan Yoongi hyung karena sepertinya ia tidak berniat berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Semuanya bercakap-cakap ringan seperti dari mana asalmu, sekolah bagaimana, hobimu apa, bla bla bla.. Lalu mereka semua melihat ke arahku secara bersamaan.

"Kookie, kok tidak kenalan sama Jimin?", tanya Jin hyung.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu karena kau cukup jauh. Aku Park Jimin, namamu siapa?", tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Tapi maaf, aku tidak mau menyambut tangannya, "Jeon Jungkook."

Park Jimin ini terlihat kaget dan sedih ketika aku menolak sambutan tangannya.

"Yah, Kookie, kok kamu kasar begitu sama Jimin?! Yang benar dong kenalannya..!", amuk Jin hyung.

"Jimin lebih tua darimu, Kook-ah. Yang sopan, dong.", kata Taehyung hyung.

Aku pun menyambut tangan Jimin dengan terpaksa. "Selamat datang di Bangtan.. Jimin hyung.", kataku, ada penekanan dalam kata hyung.

"A-ah, ya, terimakasih Jungkook-ah. Senang rasanya bukan jadi yang termuda, berarti aku bisa terus memerhatikanmu sebagai hyung, iya kan?", kata Jimin lalu tersenyum. Matanya menghilang ketika ia melakukannya.

 _Dan aku membencinya sepenuh hatiku setelahnya._

 _Apa hebatnya anak ini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi anggota resmi Bangtan, di saat kami akan debut tiga bulan lagi?_

 _Apa yang membuat PD-nim yakin untuk memasukkannya dalam grup yang sudah solid ini?_

 _Apakah ia bisa rap lebih jago dari Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok hyung?_

 _Bisa menyanyi lebih indah dari Jin dan Tae hyung?_

 _Atau bisa menari lebih jago daripada Hoseok hyung dan aku?_

 _Semua pikiran bodoh itu melintas di benakku. Di mataku, Park Jimin itu omong kosong. Pengganggu. Tidak pantas._

 _Aku membencinya, sangat._

 _Tapi, itu dulu._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **ORUL2 speaking:**

another NEW ff! hahahahahaahhaahah. im sorry i think i cant update any old stories right now.. bc i kinda lost the mood. so i am making new story about kookmin, because i like them very much these days. and yes this story is inspired by troye sivan's blue neighbourhood trilogy.. so maybe you'll know what kind of theme that i will write here. jeongguk made me love troye so much TT


	2. Chapter 1: Intruder

**WARNING!**

This fanfiction contains mature and some psychological contents. It also alludes community issues.

 **Rated:** **M**

* * *

Inspired by Troye Sivan

* * *

 **BLUE NEIGHBOURHOOD**

Chapter 1: Intruder

Jimin POV

* * *

Aku mendengar semuanya. Teriakan kekecewaan mereka atas berita penambahan anggota untuk _boy group_ yang akan aku masuki. Ya, akulah si biang keladi. Mereka marah karena diriku. Aku sebenarnya sudah akan masuk ke ruangan latihan sesaat setelah Sundeuk hyung masuk ke sana. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu.. menunggu reaksi terjujur mereka mengenaiku.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atas sifat tenggang rasa dan perasaan tidak enakan milikku. Karena, setelah mendengar semuanya, walaupun aku sudah membayangkannya, aku jadi merasa lebih buruk. Aku ini hama, pengganggu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menguping setelah seseorang mengatakan dengan lantang:

 _"Hyung, maaf, tapi rasanya Bangtan tidak membutuhkan member baru."_

Aku berjalan cepat namun hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Aku berhenti di tikungan dan menyandarkan punggungku di sana. _Backpack_ yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundak sekarang aku peluk erat. Ingin menangis aku rasanya mendengar ucapan kebencian dari calon memberku sendiri. Mereka belum pernah bertemu denganku, tapi sudah sebenci itu kepadaku. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedepannya?

BLAM.

Aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Sundeuk hyung telah keluar ruangan, pikirku. Aku pun memasang wajah sumringah dan semangat supaya dia tidak tahu kalau aku mendengar semua percakapan tadi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berjalan maju lagi dengan langkah santai.

"Oh, Jimin-ah.", sapa Sundeuk hyung kaget ketika kami berpapasan di tikungan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyung.", sapaku sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Santai saja, Jimin-ah, kita tidak sedang latihan. Kalau berpapasan diluar jam latihan, anggap saja aku hyungmu.", Sundeuk hyung mengusap kepala lalu tengkukku dengan sayang. Sedikit banyak gerakan ini membuatku lebih rileks.

"Ne, hyung!", seruku semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang, kau langsung masuk ke ruang latihan saja. Member Bangtan yang lain masih ada di sana, baru selesai latihan menari. Aku pernah menceritakan tentang mereka satu per satu padamu, kan? Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirimu.", Sundeuk hyung menghela napas, "Jadi.. kumohon jangan sakit hati jika sikap mereka agak kurang baik padamu di awal. Mereka pasti sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini."

Aku mengeratkan genggaman pada tas gendongku. "Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku siap menerima sikap para hyungdeul, aku mengerti mereka pasti kecewa dengan berita mendadak ini."

"Terimakasih, Jimin-ah, karena sudah mengerti. Jja, ayo perkenalkan dirimu dan tunjukkan betapa hebatnya seorang Park Jimin ini!", seru Sundeuk hyung sambil membentuk gestur _hwaiting_.

Aku terkekeh dan mengikuti gerakannya. Setelah itu Sundeuk hyung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku di belokan menuju ruang latihan. _Aku pasti bisa_ , sihirku pada diriku sendiri. _Aku pasti kuat_ , sihirku lagi. Aku pun melangkah mantap menuju ruangan berlabel "Practice Room 2".

Di gedung ini ada tiga ruangan latihan, dan Practice Room 2 adalah ruangan untuk anak-anak yang akan segera debut. Aku bahkan tidak pernah dilatih di Practice Room 3, tempat di mana puluhan trainee dilatih secara bersamaan. Aku dilatih khusus, seorang diri, langsung bertemu dengan para trainer. Jika calon memberku mengetahuinya, pasti rasa benci mereka akan semakin banyak saja padaku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu tersebut selama beberapa saat. Sekali lagi aku menyihir diriku sendiri, _Aku pasti bisa._

Kuketuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan mantap, tidak terlalu pelan, tapi tidak terlalu kencang juga. Aku tidak mau mereka semua menganggapku _menye-menye_ atau pun sombong. Aku biasa. Sama seperti mereka, aku juga hanya seseorang yang bermimpi untuk menjadi penyanyi.

Ketika aku pintu kubuka, aku langsung disambut oleh tatapan intens semua orang. Kuhitung ada lima orang di sana. Padahal kukira anggota Bangtan itu ada enam orang, apa aku salah dengar? Tadinya kupikir aku langsung bisa menampakkan wajah-ceria-seakan-tidak-ada-apa-apa milikku. Tapi, melihat ekspresi mereka semua membuat sihirku ciut. _Aku tidak bisa_.

"Halo, semuanya.. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, 1995. Mohon bantuannya!", seruku lantang sambil membungkuk 90°.

Ada seorang member yang berdiri lalu menghampiriku. Parasnya sangat sempurna bak pangeran, aku yang pria saja jadi salah tingkah ketika dihampiri dengan senyuman yang terpatri pada wajah tampan itu.

"Hai, Jimin-ah. Namaku Kim Seokjin, panggil Jin hyung saja, ya.", suaranya sangat lembut dan senyumnya menenangkan. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia agak membatasi diri, tapi setidaknya dia terdengar tulus.

"Halo, namaku Kim Namjoon. Aku leader sementara di Bangtan. Selamat bergabung, Jimin.", ya, Kim Namjoon, Runch Randa, Rap Monster, aku tahu semua tentangnya. Bisa dibilang kalau Namjoon hyung adalah trainee legendaris dan paling disayang oleh Bang PD-nim. Karena, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Namjoon hyung memegang kartu "pasti debut" sejak hari pertama ia masuk ke perusahaan?

"Wah, kita satu line ternyata! Aku Kim Taehyung, jadi temanku, ya?!", dialah yang terdengar paling tulus dan semangat diantara semuanya.

"Tae, jangan main peluk anak orang seperti itu, aish.. Maafkan Taehyung, ya, Jimin-ah. Aku Hoseok, main dancer di Bangtan, salam kenal!", Hoseok hyung (aku yakin dia lebih tua dariku) tersenyum ramah, kurasa dia memang memiliki sifat seperti itu. Aku merasa cukup nyaman dengannya.

"Selamat datang."

"Namanya Min Yoongi, dia tiga bulan lebih muda dariku, tapi tetap saja dia 93-liner.", kata Jin hyung, memperkenalkan Yoongi hyung yang tidak menutup-nutupi kalau dia sangat tidak antusias terhadapku.

Semuanya berbasa-basi menanyakan tentang diriku seperti dari mana asalku, punya kakak tidak, sekolah, hobi, dan tek-tek bengek lainnya, hingga..

"Kookie, kok tidak kenalan sama Jimin?", tanya Jin hyung.

 _Kookie siapa?_ Aku mencari sosok yang disebut sebagai Kookie. Oh, ternyata benar Bangan itu berisikan enam orang anggota. Ada satu anggota lagi yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, menyandarkan punggungnya malas sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu karena kau cukup jauh.", aku pun berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku Park Jimin, namamu siapa?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tapi dia tidak menyambutnya.

"Jeon Jungkook.", katanya, dingin. Jujur aku sangat terkejut. Kupikir Yoongi hyung merupakan seseorang yang paling buruk dalam berpura-pura, tapi Jeon Jungkook ini lebih hebat lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak menutupi kebenciannya padaku.

"Yah, Kookie, kok kamu kasar begitu sama Jimin?! Yang benar dong kenalannya..!", amuk Jin hyung.

"Jimin lebih tua darimu, Kook-ah. Yang sopan, dong.", kata Taehyung.

Setelah diceramahi oleh dua member lainnya, Jungkook akhirnya membalas uluran tanganku. "Selamat datang di Bangtan.. Jimin hyung."

Remasan tangannya terasa lebih kencang daripada member lainnya. Dia juga sedikit menekan kata-katanya, serta mendesis di akhir kalimat. Tatapannya seakan dapat melubangi kepalaku. Oh, tidak, aku takut sekali dengan anak ini!

Aku ingat para staf pernah memberi tahuku kalau ada member yang usianya seumur denganku, yaitu Taehyung. Lalu, di grup aku akan menjadi ketiga paling muda. Berarti, urutannya aku, Taehyung, lalu Jungkook ini.

"A-ah, ya, terimakasih Jungkook-ah. Senang rasanya bukan jadi yang termuda, berarti aku bisa terus memerhatikanmu sebagai hyung, iya kan?"

Dia tidak menjawab perkataanku dan pergi begitu saja dari ruangan, tidak memedulikan teriakan para hyungnya.

 _Hari itu.._

 _Merupakan hari di mana aku mengerti,_

 _kalau Jeon Jungkook merupakan member yang akan paling tidak cocok denganku._

* * *

[Hari pertama di dorm]

Karena aku sudah menjadi anggota fix Bangtan, tentunya aku diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan anggota lainnya di dorm yang sama. Hal ini untuk memudahkan jadwal kegiatan dan tentunya agar kami jadi lebih dekat satu sama lain. Sayangnya, semua orang tidak suka padaku, dan satu orang sepertinya benar-benar ingin aku lenyap dari dunia ini.

"Nah, Jimin-ah, kita tidur di satu ruangan yang sama."

"Kita berdua, hyung?", tanyaku pada Namjoon hyung.

"Ani, kita semua, bertujuh.", jawabnya.

"Mwo?!", aku tahu kalau BigHit Entertainment memang perusahaan kecil, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau mereka _semiskin_ ini. Satu ruangan berisi tujuh orang pria, yang benar saja?!

"Cih, begitu saja sudah kaget. Apa kubilang, lelaki manja sepertimu tidak cocok di Bangtan.", kata seseorang di belakangku. Sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi siapa dia.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jungkook-ah.", kata Jin hyung pelan namun tegas.

"Wae, hyung? Kenapa kita harus berpura-pura menerimanya ketika kita sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadirannya di sini?"

DEG. Sumpah. Rasanya lebih baik jika dia memukulku saja daripada mengatakan kata-kata itu. Aku baik dalam mengatasi luka fisik, tapi.. tidak dengan luka hati.

"Cukup, Jungkook! Kau tidur di kamar manager hyung malam ini!", seru Hoseok hyung, dia terdengar sangat marah.

"Wah, wah, jadi semua orang memilih untuk memasang topeng? Kalian semua luar biasa."

Dengan itu, Jungkook melangkah penuh emosi menuju ruangan yang kupikir adalah kamar manager. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam ketika Jungkook membanting pintu kamar itu keras-keras.

"Jimin-ah.. maafkan sifat maknae kami, ya..", itu Jin hyung. Mungkin dia berniat menenangkanku, tapi, kata-katanya.. _Maknae kami_ , seakan-akan aku tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Haha, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Park Jimin? Tentu saja Jungkook benar, semua orang sedang menggunakan topengnya.

* * *

[Hari pertama latihan]

Semua berjalan lancar. Para hyungdeul sudah mulai nampak tulus menerimaku. Kalau Taehyung sih memang selalu mengobrol denganku dan menemaniku pergi kemana-mana. Latihan vokal menyenangkan, karena akhirnya mereka mengetahui kalau vokalku cukup baik. Aku pun jago dalam nada tinggi. Semuanya lancar, hingga masuk ke sesi dance.

"Stop.", Sundeuk hyung menghentikan gerakan kami. "Jiminie, kau menarikannya terlalu lembut. Coba tolong diberi power disetiap hentakannya, oke?"

"Ne, hyung.", jawabku sambil mengelap keringat di wajahku. Aku dapat melihat wajah lelah para hyungdeul karena mengulangi gerakan yang sama puluhan kali, dan wajah meremehkan dari Jungkook.

Aku seakan terpecut untuk dapat lebih cepat menguasai gerakan dance untuk lagu debut kami nanti, No More Dream. Dan, akhirnya aku pun berakhir latihan sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini ketika member yang lain sudah pulang ke dorm. Ya, tadinya kupikir semuanya..

"Wah, wah, Park Jimin si Pekerja Keras.", sahut seseorang dari arah pintu. "Itu, kan, julukanmu?"

Aku berhenti menari, mengambil botol minum di dekat kakiku, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Eoh, Jungkook-ah. Belum pulang?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, Park. Kita tidak sedekat itu. Ah, bahkan kita tidak dekat sama sekali."

Jungkook melangkah semakin dekat padaku.

"So, ini anak yang disembunyikan perusahaan, yang dilatih secara s-p-e-s-i-a-l?", Jungkook memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat pada wajahku. Aku pun mundur dengan teratur hingga punggungku membentur kaca.

"Park Jimin, kau bahkan tidak ada di level trainee level 3. Lalu, kenapa kau berpikir pantas berada di Bangtan?", desisnya di telingaku.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi masih berdiri di sana memandangku tajam.

"Aku pantas.", kataku, benci dengan suaraku yang lirih dan terdengar lemah. Jujur, aku begitu takut dengan tatapannya yang seakan bisa merobek kulit dari tubuhku.

"Apa? Katakan sekali lagi."

Aku dengan mantap mendongak, menatap wajahnya yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

"Aku pantas berada di Bangtan."

Jungkook tersenyum miring, meremehkanku. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dance battle denganku.", ucap Jungkook, "Sekarang."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **ORUL2's spot:**

The Elephand - hai ini udah lanjut yaa lup u too XD

94shidae - "tapi itu dulu", asik banget yak XD akhirnya aku comeback(?) ke dunia per-ff-an hehe. aku juga kehausan ff bangtan makanya aku nulis lagi deh(?)

Monday Kid - sudah dilanjut 3

Kookminni - hai ini chapter 1 sudah datang, semoga suka 3

* * *

sebenernya aku gak pede sama chapter 1 ini, kesannya maksa dan terburu-buru. aku ngerasa chapter ini kurang maksimal tapi ini aku lagi mentok huhu jadi segini aja dulu ya.. semoga chapter depan tulisanku bisa lebih bagus lagi :'D dan aku berniat bikin chapt 2 agak panjang, mungkin dua kali lipat dari ini, doakan aku dapat ilham yak XD anyway happy new year to all of you 3


End file.
